


Put That Body on Me

by Beltenebra



Series: KuroDaiSuga BR2 Card [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: When Suga gets that certain look in his eyes, Kuroo knows exactly what he needs.





	Put That Body on Me

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017 - Part of a great Kuro/Dai/Suga fic-tac-toe card. ^_^

Suga had blushed so hard the first time he proposed it. Kuroo had thought the setter was shameless but it seems even he had things that he found embarrassing. Not embarrassing enough not to get him _really_ hot and bothered apparently. It was a little strange in theory, sure but Kuroo was willing to try just about anything once and he couldn’t deny that Suga had been kind of on the money about this one. 

He would’ve pegged Daichi as the one who would be more hesitant but while he had needed a little time to consider it, Daichi had blinked once or twice and murmured thoughtfully, ‘Come on your face? ...Sure, let’s do it.’ And that was that. 

Kuroo’s pretty sure he wouldn’t enjoy it himself. Mostly sure. But it couldn’t be denied that Suga got something out of it. Normally Suga was a little pushy - confident in bed and happy to voice his opinions. Daichi occasionally joked that Suga pushed to include Kuroo in their relationship so he would have twice the number of people to order around. 

But sometimes Suga was softer, quiet and yielding. Kuroo knew as soon as he kissed him and Suga had melted against him that it was going to be one of those nights. They always took their time when they did this. Kuroo and Daichi sat on the edge of the bed, making out - tongues lazily tangling and they let their hands wander over each other’s bodies. 

Daichi got his hand on Kuroo first, his firm grip twisting at the head, making Kuroo gasp into his mouth. When he tipped his head back to let Daichi kiss his way down his neck, he turned to look at Suga, kneeling patiently at their feet and watching avidly. 

Kuroo could feel Suga’s gaze like a physical thing on his skin and it wasn’t long before he and Daichi had abandoned pretense and were stroking each other off with quick movements. Soon Daichi pulled away and stood up in front of Suga, working himself hard until he came with a low groan, his come splattering over Suga’s nose and cheeks. 

Suga’s eyes glowed as his tongue flicked out to lick the drops scattered over his lips and suddenly Kuroo was right there. He nudged Daichi over to take his place, hand squeezing at the tip drawing his orgasm out. The pearly drops hit Suga’s mouth and chin, some dripping down to decorate his collarbone. 

Daichi had already moved to kneel behind Suga and stroke his cock. Kuroo cradled Suga’s face drawing him into a deep kiss, enjoying the soft noises he made trapped between them. He would like that for the rest of the night - thanking them both after they cleaned him up with a smile soft and pure as water.


End file.
